


A Good Breeze of Autumn

by KagomeLover666 (SansThePacifist)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Other, i didnt edit this at all, i have no idea what was going through my mind when i wrote this three years ago, so there are LOTS of errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/KagomeLover666
Summary: -:Kagome pov story:- The things I have done in the past are now haunting me, almost like they are trying to tell me something that is going to happen in the near future, all of them with him. Why him? Of all of them the lecher had to be the main one.





	1. Miroku

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS

_Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha were fighting with Naraku as Kohaku and I helplessly stood along the edge of the cannon. With my bow broken I could not help with the fight before me. They all seemed to be fighting to keep me safe, if only I was home they wouldn't have to fight to keep me safe, I would be safe in my own time. As they were fighting I could see a tentacle or two inching quickly towards Kohaku._

_Before I could do anything, like make a new bow, the jewel was taken from Kohaku's back. His body limply fell to the floor, Naraku had anouther Jewel shard, and it was from someone we all loved. Sango saw Kohaku fall onto the floor and rage seemed to take over her, "DAMN YOU!" she said as she threw Hiraikotsu towards Naraku and sliced him in half._

_I ran over to Kohaku and then I stood helplessly over him and tried to wake him up, he can't die he is just too young to die... "Kohaku! Kohaku! Wake up! Just wake up! Please..." I was shaking him over and over as tears streamed down my cheeks. "You can't be dead... You just can't be yet..." Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_"Kagome you have to snap out of it, he is dead, there is nothing we can do to save him, for he is gone." I turn around to see Miroku holding sutra's and his staff in one hand and the other hand on my shoulder. "You are the one who needs to wake up from the trance, go home where you can be safe." He directed me towards the well and I obeyed his instructions and reluctantly fell into the well to find myself home again._

o0o0o0o0o0o0

I wake up to find myself panting and sitting up in my bed, the nightmares just won't go away. It is almost like they are trying to remind me of the people I loved as a family in feudal Japan. They were trying to tell me something weren't they? I got up, got dressed, and opened the door to smell the fresh air contaminated with the smell of breakfast. "Mom? What did you make for breckfast?" I walk down the stairs to see the usual breckfast: turnups, rice, and pickles. I sat down to wait for the rest of the family to come down. Knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock. "Who could that be?" I walked up to the door to find someone who resembled Miroku in the weirdest way, like a reincarnation or something like that. I reluctantly opened the door. "Hello welcome to the Higurashi Shrine, how may I help you?"

"May I ask why you seem so familiar? Are you a fine Miko?" I sighed, ' _Here comes his lechery._ ' "You are gorgeous, did you know that? Would you like to date me?" I sighed again, at least it wasn't the regular 'Would you bare my children?' That he usually said to any woman.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, I am 21 years old. And no. I will not date you, ever." He sighed and looked down with a lecherus smile acrost his lips.

"You know, you really should lighten up. If you keep saying that to every man you see, you will never meet the one you love." He was right, I wont. But how can I? I mean, my true love is in feudal Japan and he never saw anything in me. I mean he took his own way and went around kissing a clay pot that took inocent woman souls for a life source. Who would do that on their own free will?

"May I ask your name?" His eyes widened.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Sorry, my name is Miroku. Why?"

"You are Mir...Miroku?" He nodded yes then I sighed. "Where are you from? Are you a monk? And may I please see your hands?" He nodded yes and took off one of his gloves and left the other on.

"I am a monk, I have a hole in my hand that sucks things in. I do not wish to leave it open to the world...full of such beautiful woman too." Though he murmured the last part I could still hear it. I smiled the inocent smile I used to do when close to my family... I mean gang of friends.

"You are Miroku alright. Do these names seem familiar to you? Kikyo, Sango, Inuyasha, Kilala, Shippo, Kanna, Kagura, Naraku," he started to frown at the mention of Naraku but I continued anyway," Kohaku, Shesshomeru, Koga, Yura... No I don't think you were there for her any way, Totosia, Midoriku, Rin, Jaken, Ginta, Ryukotsusei, Hakaku, and old Keade. Do they?" He blinked a few times then nodded.

"How could you know all of those names seem so familiar, only people who lived on that time have you know exept... KAGOME!?" I acted surprised they went to the dull face again.

" _Noo_... really?! How could you tell?" I asked sarcasticly while teasing him.


	2. Inuyasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, PiontDextra,for reviewing my story. It means a lot to me. By the way, she went into the well when she was 15, came back when she was 16, she is now 21. That would be 5 years of the same nightmares. Who wouldn't go crazzy from that?! And how is she not crazzy? You will find out in this chapter.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS

_We walked down the tunnel hoping it would go through the mountain and not lead us to some strange place in the valley. It was bare, barely any water or any source of food. We were hoping we could get some food from the valley, it didn't work. We were hungry, we didn't have the strength to talk and the only thing keeping us walking was the tunnel, giving us a way out. I walked intill my legs hurt and started to stray behind, we were still going. Inuyasha was the only one who had the strength to talk, and pick us up. The walls looked like they were getting closer and closer to us, we may have just wobbled over or something like that. "Hurry up, we're almost done wench." I nodded and tried to go quicker._

-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;

"I thought that by now you would be dead. I mean I don't even know how or when I got in this time, I don't even know the time period..." He was looking around for any clues of what time period it could be. "Inuyasha and the rest of the group could be in this time period, but we would need to find them." I nodded in agreement and smiled widely. _'This could be the day...'_

***INUYASHA'S P.O.V***

Damn, how did I even get here? I mean it is Kagome's time, I wonder if the rest of the group is here... No way what so ever, they couldn't travel through the well even if they tried. "Keh. I wonder where that wench is. I can't go outside until the new moon today. I look up to the sky, with my eyes covered, and see the position of the sun. "Close to that time. Is it though? Damn! This time is so darn confusing!"

***Two hours later...***

I look at the horizon and see the sun creeping down the slowly as if it was trying to hide. "Damn, when is it going to be night already?!" I don't remember the last time I felt ready to turn human. This might as well be the first time I am ready. All of the sudden I felt weak, my hair turned black, and my eyes turned brown. "Finally!" I put my sword inside of my sleeves and burst out of the alley I was in and walked calmly towards where I thought I origionaly thought I smelt Kagome. Even as a human, I could still smell Kagome, barely though. On a poster beside me I saw a name on there I realized was the name of Kagome's shrine and looked at it. "Only three 'streets' to the shrine. Okay, that makes since." I walked down the so called 'street' and passed her place, stopped, walked back. A man was with Kagome and she was smiling at him. I walked up the steps snd see her. "Kagome? Miroku too? Huh?" They looked at me, both smiling.

***KAGOME'S P.O.V***

Inuyasha is in this time too. That means the rest of the group must be to. I smiled towards Inuyasha, "Do you have Tetsuiga?" He started to pull his hand out of the other arms sleeve revealing Tetsuiga.

"Of course I do wench, do you think I would just leave it inside of a so called 'alley' for enemies to get it?" I smiled then sighed, he hasn't changed at all. Then it hit me.

"Miroku, you still have your wind tunnel, Naraku is alive!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "It isn't over yet..."

"WHAT!? What do you mean he is still alive? He can't be! We killed him already!" I sighed. Still as ignorant as ever.

"I already knew he was alive, he gave a little 'visit' to me before I came here." Miroku said with his knowing tone.

"I mean he is alive, what are we going to do? Wait, we have cops. If he kills any one he will be hunted down. No worries. Right?" Inuyasha and Miroku nodded no.

"No it won't be alright, he will kill anyone with his miasma and get away with it easily." Miroku said matter-a-factly, then I sighed for the hundredth time in half an hour.

"We have gas masks in 2006. You know that right?" (It would be 2006 because she spent 1 year with the group and 5 years at home, she origionaly fell in the well in the year 2000) They shook their heads with confused faces. "You know the mask Sango and Kohaku had? Something close to that, only it works way better and it is less simple." Their confused faces returned to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anouther cliffy! Mwuuhahahahhaaaaaahahahahaheew...


	3. Shippo, Sango, and Kilala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS

_We kept walking, Sango was silently stalking by our side. She was upset with Miroku for doing his lechery after she finally admited her love to him. After that he still kept going around asking every woman to bear his children it was a dream to Miroku that every woman would say 'yes' and a night mare to Sango. This time he took it too far, she won't even look at him anymore. It almost seemed like they were ex boyfriend and girlfriend. All we could do was stay quiet and watch them fight silently. I knew what she was thinking and sighed. Just like when Inuyasha leaves to find Kikyo. I always find myself crying at home on a pillow or in my moms arms. Just like us._

_(-~...Two weeks later...~-)_

_Sango has finally pipped up and now can at least talk to us. "That lecher is so mean, I mean I can't stand him anymore why do I travel with him anyway?"_

_"How do you think I feel when Inuyasha goes to Kikyo and kisses her? At least he doesn't go around kissing corpses and clay pots." I started to cry in my knees with my arms hugged around them. Her eyes widened and tears sprung to the corners of her eyes._

_"Kagome, your crying. Who did it this time?" Shippo asked inocently._

_"Preeeaw!" Kilala meowed in the form of a small house cat._

_"I am so sorry, I am so insensitive to the people around me, I forgot about that. I am so sorry! Just try to keep moving on."_

***SANGO'S P.O.V***

I feel, strange. Like the air around me is contaminated by something worse than miasma. My eyes slowly opened to find Kilala and Shippo beside me. It was dark so I tried to make out what I was in. I look at my outfit and noticed that it wa the same, suddenly a light beamed at me. Instinct took over and I freaked out. "Who are you!" The figure infront of me walked slowly my way. "What do you want from me?" I quickly covered Shippo and Kilala with Hiraikotsu and stood up to the figure. "Tell me." Only a luaghs and giggles came from ahead.

"You must be lost. Who is the person you are searching for..." A light voice of a teen girl carried through the alley.

"Kagome Higarashi, do you know where she lives?" The giggles came again only louder.

"Of course we do! Come with us! And bring your stuff, you might want to hide Shippo though." A lighter voice of a child came. My eyes widened.

"How do you know his name."

"Don't you know you guys are a legend? The gang who killed the evil Naraku and destroyed the shikon no tama. Did you forget about that Sango?" A voice of a little boy boomed down the alley. I nodded no. "You will need clothes. Here." The teen gave me a pile of 'modern' clothes. And taught me how to wear it. "It looks gorgeous on you."

"Just take me to Kagome already."

"Okay follow me." The teen said.

***KAGOME'S P.O.V***

It felt like the old group we used to have is slowly gathering one by one. "Miroku when you came, why did you wear modern clothes? And where did you get them? I mean you could have used your old money from feudal Japan, but one would cost more then 100,000 Amarican dollars." It look as though he was barely following what I was saying then I sighed, again...

"I did not want to look like I am some intruder from some other clan, so I dressed like the people around me. Though in reality, I found some of these clothes in a dark hallway, a group of children who giggled a lot left them there and told me to find them. The little boy helped me put the clothes on." Miroku said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "Heeeeeeeeeey! At least I didn't steal it!"

"He stole it, didn't he." Inuyasha asked me.

"I bet he didn't steal the items it is against his religion." I wispered to Inuyasha hoping Miroku couldn't hear me. "Yea, but do you know the names of these helpful kids?" Then Miroku nodded ashamed.

"No.. I don't know the names of these children, but they are kind and toldme that we are a legend. That is good right?" I face palmed myself and felt like screaming.

"No. People might reconize us then."

"KAGOME!" I jumped when I heard a female voice from behind us. "Your okay! I was so worried something happened to you! Inuyasha? Mir..." She went silent when she was about to say Miroku completely. "Can we go inside of your village home?"

"Fiiiiiiiinnne! But I am going to be the one telling her who you guys are, in other wards I would like to introduce you guys to... Where is Myoga?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAAAHAHAHAHHAhahahahaa! You know how the other cliffies were small? Well this one was a large deep one that leaves you hanging for more! oh, and I hope that you like the group of children. I like them but I won't tell you their names...just yet.


	4. Myoga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Emeraldd30, for reviewing my chapter, it means a lot to me. Non-the-less thanks!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF ORIGIONAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS

_It was cold, I felt terrible and hungry. It was after the fight with Ryūkotsusei, there was no animals in this part of the world, all bare and killed by Naraku's miasma. As darkness began to quickly in envelope me I began to fall backwards and remember that I forgot to take one of Jinenji's pills. "Lady Kagome, Ha heaw, you need to stay awake my dear." A squeaky male voice said. "Oh, I see why now. Stay still lady Kagome." His voice suddenly got deeper and he jumped at my neck and took a big sip of my discolored blood. I began to fade in and out of consciousness over and over, there were always a few worried faced over me. And a small one on my cheek. "Kagome, you have awakened." Myoga said. I grunted as a yes. Myoga saved me that day._

* * *

With pretty much the whole group with us we went inside. To my despair buyo was missing. I walked to the table and took five extra sets of chop sticks and began to make omlets. After I finished I felt a pinch on my nose and instinctively smacked it only to find a squashed Myoga. He hopped up on my palm and jumped everywhere on from my head to my arms. "Phew pheow! Phew pheow! Miss Kagome! I have finally found you!" I wasn't surprised that he has finally come to us, but the thing that did was the fact that he was larger than normal and had plenty of grey hair sprouting from the side of his head. He looked more like a small person with six arms.

Suddenly giggles sprouted from outside. I left my pan on the stove to find three children outside playing "Kagome, Kagome". I always hated that game, perhaps they are sending me a message? "Jin?" A little boy's voice said.

"Com on! How did you know?" A young girls voice said.

"Becuase he just does, he always does! Perhaps he is like Kagome?" A teenagers voice said.

"No Lena! Jacob always does! He cheets! And he isn't the reincarnation of Kagome!" Jin said.

"Why not?" Lena asked with a tone of anger.

"Becuase I am not!" Jacob yelled to stop the fighting.

"Kagome? Kagome? Welcome to Earth?" I suddenly stopped eves dropping and looked down at th omlet, I was just perfect. I slipped it off of the pan and made some "Octopii" or hotdogs. The rice maker suddenly beeped and I poured it out into a bowl. I curled them up to a ball and set them out onto a plate and put the hotdogs and omlets on another one. I set the plates out and got ready to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at making eating scenes so I am just going to skip it. XD

**Author's Note:**

> TEASY CLIFFY! I like to be mean that way. XD


End file.
